


一次相遇，分离和重逢

by susususupes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susususupes/pseuds/susususupes





	1. 一次相遇，分离和重逢【上】

当迪克第一次见到跟在蝙蝠侠身边的第二任罗宾时，就预见到他们的未来会相互纠缠。  
更准确的说，是杰森单方面纠缠他，年轻的罗宾向所有人证明自己，铆足了劲想要击败迪克，证明自己比这只离了巢的蓝鸟更强。  
而迪克当时才觉醒成为哨兵一段时间，作为哨兵，他与身为向导的导师理念不合，作为罗宾，他对蝙蝠侠的教导产生了质疑，因此他离开哥谭，不再作为罗宾而是以夜翼的新身份寻找自己未来的前进方向。迪克在布鲁德海文已经呆了有一段时间，期间他和布鲁斯关系有所缓和，偶尔会回到哥谭做蝙蝠侠的后援或者接受必要的精神疏导，其余时间他选择依靠向导素的缓解。  
急躁好强的小知更鸟和处于迷茫期的大蓝鸟的会面总是在互啄，然后以蓝鸟胜利离开的背影告终。这持续了挺长一段时间，直到有一天，在完成又一次的后援任务后，累到不想连夜赶路回布鲁德海文的迪克选择在庄园留宿，然后他在他柔软舒适的大床上再次抓住了偷偷溜上来并声称这是他房间的小知更鸟，两人再次扭打在一块。闻讯赶来的阿尔弗雷德表示，作为一位上了年纪的管家，每天打扫空旷的韦恩大宅已经相当吃力了，请两位精力过剩的少爷相互包容一下，让可怜的老管家能够省下多打扫一间房的力气。

“听着，阿福的话你刚才也听到了，”在阿尔弗雷德离开之后，迪克有些疲惫地向蔫巴巴的小知更鸟说道，“再争论这间房到底属于谁是没有意义的，就一个晚上，我以后也不会经常回来睡的。” 他明白，这是阿福试图让他们学会和平相处的方法之一，“我今天已经够累了，就，让我们简简单单地睡个好觉，行吗？”他才觉醒不久，对哨兵的能力掌握得还不是很熟练，这一天的后援任务下来他已经精疲力尽，只想尽快地好好休息一下。  
杰森不服气地嘟囔着：“你又没有证据证明这是你的房间。”  
迪克差点气笑了，“我没有证据？”他将小小的罗宾扔上床，再把被子掀起来试图将杰森整个人都盖住，“这张床就是最好的证据，床单、枕头、被子都选用的是最柔软的，因为我是个哨兵，懂了吗？”然后迪克也钻上床，闭上眼睛打定主意不再理会杰森的任何挑衅。  
“……什么是哨兵？”感受到身边床垫的下陷，杰森拉下盖在脸上的被子，只露出了一双眼睛，声音闷闷的。迪克惊讶地转过头：“什么，布鲁斯没有跟你讲过这些吗，可他自己就是个向导？”同时他也惊讶于杰森居然破天荒的第一次听了他的话，没有继续激怒他。  
杰森在被子的掩盖下撇了撇嘴：“没，他就讲了什么是向导，说哨兵的部分以后再讲。”  
迪克心念一动，也许布鲁斯就是在等着让他教给杰森。他打起精神：“那现在我得给你补上这一课，哨兵是感官敏锐于普通人的一类人，所以我贴身的衣物都是要选最柔软的，包括你现在睡的这张床，普通的织物对我来说像砂纸一般。敏锐的感知能力让我们能获取更多信息，但过多的信息反而会让我们感官过载，陷入狂化状态暴走，而向导就是能帮我们避免这一情况的对象……”  
讲着讲着，困意渐渐将迪克淹没，他不记得自己是讲到哪开始睡着的，杰森是不是在他之前就睡着了？迪克对此毫无印象，他唯一记得的是，第二天早上醒来，身边小鸟难得一见的乖巧睡姿。杰森蜷着身子，用被子把全身紧紧包裹起来，这是迪克第一次见到男孩在他面前不是嚣张挑衅的样子。  
也许，多一个弟弟也不错？看着杰森像只小猫蜷起来的睡姿，迪克心中突然冒出来这个念头。

在这晚之后，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯惊讶地发现，两只小鸟似乎找到了自己的相处之道，杰森不再处处挑衅迪克，大蓝鸟也不再试图无视小知更鸟的存在。甚至杰森开始会向迪克求教，迪克则很乐意在夜巡中把经验传授给他的继任者。  
渐渐地，迪克回庄园留宿的次数越来越多，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯对此很欣慰。就杰森而言，他似乎忘了迪克那天晚上承诺的“就一个晚上”，管家先生依然没有打扫出第二个房间，两只小鸟依然挤在同一张床上。杰森没有对此提出抗议，相反，作为一个普通人，杰森对他们的世界很好奇，他总是在睡觉前会问迪克一些关于哨兵本人的问题，比如他的精神体是什么，精神图景是什么样的。迪克也尽可能的回答了他，比如他的精神体是一只豹猫，他的精神图景是一家马戏团……

迪克曾经以为他们会一直这么相处下去，毕竟世界上普通人还是占绝大多数的。然而有一天，布鲁斯突然联络他，在电话里声音紧绷地说：“迪克，杰森他觉醒了，他是一个向导。”迪克对此有些不知所措，他一直以为会是个普通人的弟弟突然变成了向导，还是个蝙蝠侠教导的向导，他会成为第二个蝙蝠侠吗？  
迪克一路胡思乱想着回到了韦恩庄园，在蝙蝠洞里见到了分化成向导的杰森，一只幼小的黑狼蜷着卧在他腿上，警惕地朝迪克的方向探出脑袋。杰森注意到他的到来，抢在他前头开了口：“嘿老兄，这就是你们世界的样子吗？感觉不坏。”他的语气同往常与迪克聊天般轻快，仿佛无事发生过。迪克突然意识到，杰森与布鲁斯不同，他永远不会成为蝙蝠侠那样的人，他执拗，要强，急躁，同时也聪明，充满正义感，杰森……就是杰森，他永远不会成为第二个什么人。  
于是迪克笑了起来，走过去给自己的小弟弟一个久违的拥抱，天，自从他成为哨兵之后有多久没有主动真心拥抱过别人：“欢迎加入我们的世界。”他抱住了还比他略矮一点的杰森，以往火燎般的触感没有再出现，反而感觉到很舒适。

杰森分化成哨兵这件事似乎没有带来什么太大改变，罗宾还是继续跟着蝙蝠侠行侠仗义，夜翼还是活跃在布鲁德海文，偶尔会在哥谭出现。要说真的有什么不同，那就是阿尔弗雷德终于打扫出了第二间房让杰森搬了进去。然而在迪克留宿庄园的夜晚，杰森依然会偷偷溜上迪克的床。  
“我比较恋床。”杰森振振有词地为自己辩解。  
阿尔弗雷德和和布鲁斯对此不置可否，男孩们总是有自己的秘密。  
他们在那张床上分享过许多秘密和烦恼。杰森说今天的精神力训练又被布鲁斯打击得体无完肤，迪克抱怨韦恩集团的宴会上的香水味对他这个要伪装成普通人格雷森的哨兵来说有多恼人，床边健硕的豹猫趴在还不够它体型一半大小的小狼身上努力地舔头顶上的毛，后者生无可恋般地把脸用爪子埋住，放弃了挣扎。  
迪克还记得在他表达了自己和蝙蝠侠因理念不合分道扬镳，却又不得不定期回来接受向导导师的疏导帮助的矛盾时，杰森那双眼亮晶晶的看着他说：“等我接受完训练，我就可以帮你了迪基！”少年人的骄傲言溢于表，迪克忍不住笑起来，放过了那个逾矩的称呼。  
有个弟弟的感觉是真不错啊，他想。

蝙蝠侠和夜翼总是担心着活泼好动的罗宾在夜巡时会不小心捅出篓子，然而没想到却是夜翼这边先出了事。迪克为了协助布鲁斯抓捕计划盗取药工厂里新型药品的稻草人而回到了哥谭，面对难得一见的蝙蝠侠、罗宾和夜翼三人联手，狡猾的稻草人选择和手下兵分两路。  
面对这个情况，蝙蝠侠很快做出了判断，他和罗宾去追捕更可能持有恐惧毒气的稻草人，夜翼去追稻草人的手下，恐惧毒气的效果对哨兵的影响比向导更大。  
然而事与愿违，当蝙蝠侠和罗宾联手将稻草人逼至角落时，蝙蝠侠发现了端倪，伸手一把扯下对方的伪装，露出一张陌生的面孔，此时通讯器里也响起夜翼痛苦的声音：“B，那个稻草人是伪装的，真正的稻草人在我这，我被他的恐惧毒气击中了，”他不得不停下来喘口气，恐惧毒气让他的思绪开始混乱，“他逃走了，我的情况很糟糕，已经在回去的路上了。”  
蝙蝠侠发出一声恼怒的声响，他决定独自去继续追捕稻草人，让罗宾回去盯着夜翼的情况，有问题及时通知他。  
当杰森回到蝙蝠洞时，迪克躺在床上已经失去了意识，身为一个普通人对此无能为力的阿尔弗雷德只能站在一旁，满目愁容地看着他。  
迪克此时的情况并不好，甚至是非常糟糕，一接触到恐惧毒气，他原本就不甚牢固的精神图景开始有崩塌的迹象：高台上的绳索纷纷崩断，帐篷的幕布开始燃烧，道具倒塌，什么人的尖叫声回荡在耳边，眼前似乎有血色弥漫开来……  
杰森上前握起迪克的手贴上额头，他闭起眼开始用自己生涩的手法伸出精神触丝，试图为迪克修补精神图景。然而迪克的精神图景一直以来没有得到很好的修复，长期处于破损的边缘，稻草人的毒气像一根千斤重的稻草，一下子击溃了他的精神屏障，让他完全失去了自我意识。没有迪克的意识协助，任凭杰森怎么努力修补都赶不上图景碎裂的速度。  
杰森泄气地睁开眼，但是看到一旁焦急守候着的阿尔弗雷德，放弃的话说不出口。迪克的情况越来越糟糕，也许甚至等不到布鲁斯赶回来……杰森咬咬牙，决定再试一次。他再度探出精神触丝，但不再试图为图景清理碎片，转而找到迪克细若游丝般的精神触手，小心翼翼地、一点一点地包裹起来。  
“迪基，迪基鸟？”杰森呼唤着迪克，然而没有得到任何回应，但是迪克的精神触丝在接触到杰森的一瞬间便像有着自己的意识一样主动缠绕上来，仿佛落水之人抓到救命稻草一般牢牢地将两人连在一起。精神链接竟在一方没有意识回应的情况下自己建立了起来，杰森十分惊讶，然而他顾不上这么许多，迪克还在等着他。他顺着新生的精神连接进入迪克的精神图景里，看见了几乎成一片废墟的马戏团。他一边用躲避着不断下落的图景碎片一边寻找着迪克，却在最高处看到一个小小的身影。那是八岁的迪克•格雷森，他穿着表演服，站在高台边缘，摇摇欲坠。  
“迪克！迪克！”杰森冲高台大喊着，那小小的身影毫无反应，“迪基鸟，你清醒一点！是我，杰森！”很快他就抵达了高台正下方。持续的呼唤终于引起了小迪克的注意，他想要向下看去，却身形一晃，竟直直往下坠去。杰森大惊失色，身体还没反应过来，意识先驱动精神力为坠落的迪克织出了一张安全网，稳稳接住了他。  
回到地面上的迪克似乎还有些茫然，直到杰森冲到他面前才缓过神来，他眨了眨眼，“杰森？你怎么在这？”回答他的是杰森用力的拥抱，“你吓死我了迪基鸟。”  
“哦，你进到我的精神图景里来了，”迪克意识还有些迟缓，他缓慢地又眨了一下眼睛，“所以你跟我建立了精神连接？怎么做到的，我之前明明都没有意识。”  
“我也不太清楚，”杰森嘟囔着，“我一碰到你就自己连接上了。”  
闻言，迪克慢慢地露出了一个笑容，他的意识终于完全清醒了过来，他向后一步退出杰森的怀抱，身形渐渐变回杰森熟悉的那个迪克。然后他也给了杰森一个用力的拥抱：“那你可真厉害，小翅膀。”  
“嘿，那个愚蠢的称呼是什么！”杰森在迪克怀里皱着眉，嘴角却又止不住的笑意。迪克松开杰森，转而环上他的脖子，笑而不语。  
你让飞翔的格雷森继续飞翔，当然就是我的小翅膀了。  
他带着杰森走到废墟中央，“既然建立了精神链接，你就是我的向导，”迪克看着破损的马戏团场景，估算着修复需要的时间，“那么就拜托你帮忙来修复了，我们得快点醒来，我猜现在外面布鲁斯和阿福要急坏了。”

迪克猜得没错，当他们醒来，面对的不仅是一个急坏了的管家，还有一个又气又急的蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯快步上前检查了迪克的精神状态，确认迪克并无大碍，然后他转身严厉地对杰森说：“作为一个精神力运用还不熟练的新手向导，你怎么敢在对方意识不清的情况下进入他的精神图景，”蝙蝠侠用最严厉的目光盯着他：“你很有可能也会一起迷失其中！”  
迪克能感觉得到连接另一端的杰森原本有些兴奋的骄傲一下消失得无影无踪，他站到杰森和布鲁斯中间，哨兵的本能让他下意识的维护起他的向导：“嘿，嘿，布鲁斯，放轻松，杰森是你教出来的，你应该对他有信心，”迪克一手搭上布鲁斯的肩膀，“实际上他做得也挺不错的，你瞧，我们俩都安然无恙地站在这。”他拍了拍名义上的养父的肩膀安抚道。  
布鲁斯却意识到了另一件事：“你们建立精神连接了？”  
迪克一愣，也想起了这件事：“是，你是怎么……？”他悄悄将手背后，感觉到有一只稍小的手握了上来，他紧紧地回握回去。他的向导此刻情绪很紧张。  
“从你觉醒成哨兵后，几乎再没主动碰触过我们，即使我也是向导。”布鲁斯开始大步来回走动，“但是你刚刚主动拍了我的肩膀，说明你得到了彻底的精神疏导，不会再因为疼痛避免与我们接触，向导素做不到这一点，很明显，那就是精神链接。”随着话音落下，布鲁斯猛地停下脚步，看向迪克：“一个刚觉醒的向导，在没有指导的情况下想要和哨兵建立精神链接是十分危险且几乎不可能成功的，”他似乎是要穿过迪克的身体盯着杰森，“然而你们成功了，非常完美地，说明你们之间的契合度相当高，是我的疏忽。”布鲁斯皱着眉最后下了结论，一旁的阿尔弗雷德过来打圆场，让迪克和杰森换下制服上楼去休息，布鲁斯深深地看了他们一眼，最后也没再说什么。  
迪克稍稍松了一口气，以他的经验这事基本就算揭过去了，他拉起一直握着他的手的杰森回到他们的房间。杰森一言不发地坐在床边，这可不像平日那只活泼的小红知更鸟。迪克能感觉得到从刚才起杰森就一直有些闷闷不乐，他也知道原因，杰森一直想要获得认可，尤其是来自家人，来自布鲁斯的认可。迪克坐到杰森的身边揽过他的肩膀，安慰他的小向导：“你没有做错什么，你懂得，相反，你做得非常棒，你救了我。我相信布鲁斯也是这么想的，他只是……不怎么懂得表达自己，相信我，我小时候他就是这样子，”迪克做出一副轻松的样子，耸了耸肩膀，“他刚才只是在担心你的安危，因为你也是他的孩子。”迪克话锋一转，“不过不要紧，以后我会经常回来的，我会从凶恶的大蝙蝠嘴下把你救出来，毕竟，你也听到刚才布鲁斯说的，我们是天生一对的哨兵和向导。”他故意用夸张的语气说着，想让杰森开心一些。  
当听到迪克说他们“天生一对”的时候，杰森转过头，盯着迪克真诚的蓝眼睛，过了几秒钟，露出一个小小的微笑，“当然，我们是天生一对。”

到了第二天，布鲁斯果然没有再对此说什么。他只是私下找过迪克，因为迪克之前长时间只依靠向导素药片安抚本能导致精神图景不稳定，因此布鲁斯没有要求断开迪克和杰森之间的精神链接，相反，他还叮嘱迪克多照看杰森。  
迪克答应下来，心里却想着布鲁斯你为什么不自己去跟杰森说。他知道杰森有多在意家庭，迪克知道杰森的精神图景是什么，是韦恩大宅，不完全和现实的韦恩大宅一样，是其中几个地方拼接起来的缩略版，但也是实打实的韦恩大宅，杰森的家。杰森渴望家庭，渴望家人。为什么布鲁斯就不能像一个普通的父亲一样表达出对小儿子的担心，和杰森面对面地。迪克叹了口气，随后又振作起来，这时候就需要他这个当大哥的发挥作用了，布鲁斯就是这么一个别扭的人，杰森和他在这方面上出奇地像，果真是一对父子。比如，迪克知道他的向导似乎从那天起开始有了自己的小秘密，自己向他问起还试图掩饰，不过没关系，他会知道的，他们还有的是时间，迪克乐观地想。

……或许，时间并没有那么多。  
杰森躺在冷冰冰的地面上，手脚都被捆住，身下晕开一片血迹，额头伤口流下的血进到了眼睛，让他视线有些模糊。滴血的凶器被扔在一旁，是刚刚那个丑角离开的时候留下的，同时还留下了一个正在倒计时的炸弹。杰森艰难地挪动着想要看清炸弹上的倒计时，留给他的时间已经不多了，他必须尽快离开，他不能死在这里，他还有那么多事情没有完成，杰森想，他要回家，回到韦恩大宅，他要告诉阿尔弗雷德他靠自己的力量找到了生母，告诉布鲁斯他是有多么的出色，告诉迪克……  
迪克。杰森想起他的哨兵，他的大哥，想起那几个偷偷亲吻蓝鸟指尖的深夜，他的心怦怦直跳，生怕惊醒这只熟睡的蓝鸟看到他失望的目光，又或者，也许杰森自己也在暗自期待被迪克发现。  
回去要告诉迪克什么呢，就告诉他……就问他，愿不愿意以后永远跟他链接。毕竟，是迪克当初亲口说的，他们“天生一对”。  
杰森努力地想着，试图保持清醒，他慢慢地挪到门口，摸上把手往下压。  
那个该死的丑角离开的时候锁上了门！  
杰森脱力地跌回地面，他挣扎着看向炸弹，倒计时已经走到个位数了。  
我已经没有时间了，抱歉。他平静地想着，最后看到的是一片白光。

布鲁斯又在墓园里找到了迪克，他坐在杰森的墓碑旁，不久前才死里逃生的哨兵静静地靠着他的向导的墓碑，面无表情。  
杰森出事的时候，迪克在泰坦塔在训练中突然倒下，精神链接的突然断开让哨兵痛不欲生，然而当他感觉到链接另一端空荡荡的，意识到他的向导出事了……没了，巨大的悲痛和悔恨击中了他，淹没了他，精神图景在不断破碎，他任由意识被情绪操控，在泰坦塔里肆意破坏发泄，直到蝙蝠侠从萨拉热窝赶回来将几乎完全地陷入狂化状态的夜翼安抚下来，捡回一条小命。他们很快将杰森带回哥谭，葬在韦恩家族的墓园里。  
“我就应该跟他一块去的，你明明让我要照顾好他的。”迪克突然开口，“我早该想到的，他那么在意家庭，我就知道他有事瞒着我，但我没想到他去找他妈妈了……”他语无伦次地说着，布鲁斯只是看着墓碑上的照片，无言地听着。  
“我一直以为我们还有很多时间，还可以慢慢来，”迪克的语气开始哽咽，“还来得及告诉他我们都很爱他，我们是他的家人，永远都是，他那么想要一个家。”  
“但是都来不及了，很多事我都还没来得及告诉他，我想跟他说我知道他在夜晚偷偷亲吻我的指尖，问他愿不愿意永远做我的家人，还有一辈子做我的向导。”说完，迪克闭上眼睛，头靠上杰森的墓碑。  
布鲁斯沉默良久，最终低声说：“当然，他一直是，他永远是我们最棒的家人。”

休养了一段时间后，迪克执意要回到布鲁德海文，他接受布鲁斯的精神疏导，却拒绝其修复破损的精神图景，这是他对自己弄丢了他的向导的惩罚。布鲁斯曾经试图建议他与其他向导建立短暂的精神链接，但最终也没有说出口。一切仿佛都回到了从前，迪克依旧独自在布鲁德海文靠着向导素药片生活，到万不得已才回到哥谭接受布鲁斯的精神疏导，只是回来的次数比之前更少了。  
布鲁斯知道，在他们心底，有一道名为杰森的伤疤，永远无法愈合。


	2. 一次相遇，分离和重逢【下】

我是谁？  
我曾被死神带走，被烈火灼烧，又从地狱中归来。  
我是死而复生的前任罗宾，不甘、怒火在我胸口熊熊燃烧，驱使我重回人间。  
我是谁？我是充满愤怒的红头罩。  
我是杰森•陶德。

接到布鲁斯的联络，迪克久违地回到了哥谭。这座城市最近十分不平静，一个自称红头罩的人横空出世，一出现就搅乱了哥谭黑色地带多年形成的秩序，很快又以雷霆手段统治了大部分帮派，成为地下王国新的领导者。这引起了蝙蝠侠注意，他试图调查红头罩，却发现一无所获，所以他不得不主动联系夜翼寻求支援。  
“所以，这个红头罩的底细，以蝙蝠侠的手段都查不出一二？”迪克站在滴水兽上，俯瞰着这个他熟悉又陌生的城市，“可真是个神秘人物。”蝙蝠侠沉默地站在他身后，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，却还是没说出口，一如多年前，然而现在他们的关系却比从前更差。如预料中一样没得到回应的迪克耸耸肩：“好吧，我会帮你留意的，B，我先走了。”他一跃而下，消失在夜色中。  
远处的一栋楼上，有人目睹了这一切，杰森放下望远镜，摘下头盔，表情复杂。他从死地归来，却愤怒地发现小丑居然还活得好好的，他曾经的家人没有为他复仇，甚至还找了个新的男孩取代了他，就好像从来没有过杰森•陶德这个人，他的归来似乎成了个笑话！所以他要报复他们，让他们也感受到他的痛苦。  
杰森的确有个复仇计划，或者说，曾经有。然而在刚才他看到迪克的样子的时候，他迟疑了，迪克看起来不太好，也许旁人看不出来，但作为曾经与他那么亲密无间的结合向导，杰森能看得出来迪克状态非常差，甚至比以前所见过的更差。  
那双蓝眼睛不再闪烁着狡黠的神采，取而代之的是被深深隐藏的疲惫与伤痛，夜翼似乎永远能带着笑容面对敌人，但如今那微笑像是脸上的第二层假面，还有那只不愿被拘于意识空间的豹猫也不见踪影。这不对，这是他放在心尖上的人，那只大蓝鸟应该是聒噪的，意气风发的，自由快乐的在夜空中翱翔，而不是像现在这样平静的犹如一潭死水。  
这是我的错，杰森想，链接被生生扯断的感觉一定非常疼，尽管只是精神链接。他在爆炸发生之前没来得及解开那精密的链接，他以为他还有足够的时间逃出去，蝙蝠侠有足够的时间赶来救他，然而都没有。即便是他在复活的最初，精神触丝一端总是隐隐作痛，链接那头空荡荡的感觉让他一直很不习惯，而完整地承受了这一切的迪克只会比他更痛苦，但是他的哨兵又是那么的固执，肯定在后来也没有好好的接受老家伙或者其他向导的精神安抚，又是只靠着小药片死撑着，才会像现在这么憔悴。  
他的归来就是为了向那个小丑复仇，但是现在，也许他……曾经的哨兵还需要他。杰森伫立良久，戴上头盔，骑上摩托向某个方向驶去。

乘着夜色而归的迪克刚回到布鲁德海文的小公寓，刚打开窗户，属于哨兵的敏锐便察觉到有人先一步进了他的家门，甚至还明晃晃地开着客厅灯，毫无掩饰意图。  
客厅的沙发上着一个身形高大的男人，他戴着红色的多米诺面具，黑发中夹着一撮白色刘海，面前的茶几上端端正正地摆着红色头罩。  
迪克身体一僵，遍寻不到的红头罩竟然自己送上门来了，正当他要摸向背上的短棍时，面前的男人先开了口：“好久不见，迪基鸟。”  
他摘下多米诺面具，迪克在那双相似的蓝眼睛里看见自己不可置信的表情，他哑然失色，男人的面容与早夭的小鸟真有几分相似，他想如果杰森没出意外大概就会是这个样子吧。迪克警惕起来，戒备地问：“你到底是谁，来做什么？！”  
高大的男人只是静静地看着他，“我只是想来看看你，你看起来……不太好。”这时迪克感觉有什么在蹭着他的腿，低头一看，是那匹无数次出现梦境中的黑狼，只是如今已经长到自己的腰处。精神体是做不得假的，迪克猛地抬起头死死盯住男人，不敢置信地低声道：“杰……真的是你？”  
杰森站起身向迪克走过去，在迪克过于激动倒在地上前一把抱住了他。迪克也紧紧抓住他身后的夹克，觉得有些晕眩：“你还活着……这是怎么回事？我感觉到……我们甚至参加了你的葬礼。”肌肤相触的地方不再传来火燎般的疼痛，取而代之令人安心的舒适感，没有错，这是与他天生一对的向导，他的小翅膀，他的杰森，就活生生地站在他面前。  
杰森带着怀中的迪克往卧室方向走去，一同倒在床上，怀中人的身体微微颤抖着，“嘘-嘘，别去想其他事，你现在需要的是彻底的休息，迪基鸟。”他伸出精神触丝想要为迪克清理意识中的碎片，迪克的精神触丝却主动缠绕上来，失落已久的链接终于找回另一半，它们相互追逐，缠绕，最后交融，重新链接在一起。  
迪克几乎要落下泪来，记忆的碎片随着链接的建立涌进来，他看见杰森浑身是血倒在地上，看见杰森在绿色的池水中痛苦地苏醒，也看到了杰森知道小丑仍然活着时候的愤怒……同时，杰森也看见了迪克的记忆，他看见迪克在感觉到指尖被亲吻时睫毛微微颤动，他看到迪克靠在他的墓碑前久久不愿离去，他看到迪克几乎控制不住本能想要打死小丑……一幕幕，都是这些年来彼此缺席的人生。  
迪克眼眶发红，一使力翻身将杰森压在身下，盯着杰森的眼睛一字一句地说：“不，我需要的是你。”说完，他用近乎于咬的力度吻上杰森。杰森扶着他的后脑，用力地回应着，似乎有一丝血腥味在唇齿间弥漫开来，但谁都没有在意。  
他们飞快地互相脱掉对方的衣服，迪克从枕头底下摸出润滑剂挤在手上，急切地给自己做着扩张，杰森则不时与迪克交换一个深吻，不断爱抚着他身上的敏感带，耳后、颈部、侧腰，然后一路向下用惯于持枪的大手将两根性器并拢起来，上下撸动着相互摩擦。小穴很快就容纳下了三根手指，迪克抽出了手指，起身跨坐在杰森身上，扶着那蓄势待发的凶器一点一点地吃进后穴。  
等到后穴完全吃下杰森的老二，迪克便急不可待地自己动起腰来，让粗大性器不断进攻着敏感点，把头埋在杰森颈窝里。杰森将他的脸掰过来吻上去，舌头相互纠缠着，手上也动作不停地继续抚慰着迪克的阴茎，刻意用有厚厚枪茧的地方摩擦过敏感的龟头。  
一前一后的双重快感让迪克很快软下了腰，但心里更多的是满足感，他终于切实地感觉到他的向导回到了他的身边，和他在一起，融为一体。杰森便接着动起来，握着迪克的腰让他不断起伏动作着。强烈的快感让迪克发出高昂、甜美的呻吟，不加掩饰也不想掩饰，他要让杰森知道，他的归来让他有多高兴。这是一场不需要用语言交流的性爱，他们用急切的肢体语言来更彻底地诉说对彼此的思念和渴望。  
在快感的前后夹击下，迪克很快到达了高潮，老二在杰森手中一跳一跳地吐出白浊，他嗅着杰森向导素最浓郁的后颈，在释放的一瞬间狠狠地咬下去，眼泪也同时落下来砸在杰森裸露的后背上。突如其来的疼痛也刺激了杰森，他用力掐住迪克的腰，狠狠冲进迪克体内深处，将精液全部射进湿热的后穴里。  
杰森小心翼翼地让高潮后陷入半昏迷状态的迪克躺回床上，然后也躺到迪克身边握住他的手进入对方的精神图景。  
迪克感觉自己在不断坠落，周围只有一片黑暗。这么多年来他一直在往下坠落，似乎永远没有尽头，他所能做的只有尽量让自己保持一丝清醒，能意识到自己在坠落，不被黑暗所吞噬。那个能让他继续飞翔的人很多年前就已经不在了。  
然而这一次，他感觉到不再往下坠落，有人接住了他。  
“嘿，我接住你了，迪基。”杰森说。  
飞翔的格雷森不畏惧坠落，因为有人会成为他的安全网。

迪克在温暖的阳光中醒来，这几年他的梦境里只有疼痛和黑暗，他已经很久没能沉稳舒适地睡到日上三竿，因为他的向导回来了，他的杰森。  
杰森。迪克想起杰森，在屋内环视四周，然而空无一人，放佛一切只是一场梦。迪克急忙下床想要出去查看，脚却碰上什么毛茸茸的东西，他低头一看，杰森的黑狼被他踩了一脚，它呜呜地冲迪克叫着。很快杰森端着两个盘子进了房间，冲着发愣的迪克一挑眉：“睡傻了吗，迪基鸟，我得说你的饮食习惯真糟糕。”  
他将其中一个盘子递过去，迪克却没有接，而是扑上来用力抱住了他，“我还以为这又是个梦。”迪克低声说着。  
杰森愣了一下，很快嘴角牵起一个微小的弧度，他就着一手端一个盘子的姿势别扭地回抱住迪克，“傻迪基，你动一下精神链接，感受得到吗，我就在这。”他拨弄了一下脑海里的精神链接，“我回来了，迪克，我不会再走。”  
迪克只是更用力地抱住了他的小翅膀。  
接下来杰森花了几天时间才让迪克的精神力恢复到能召唤出豹猫的程度，只是豹猫总是一副蔫巴巴的样子趴在如今身型已经它两倍大的黑狼身上，把脸埋在毛毛里睡觉。两个人像连体婴一样几乎24小时黏在一起，只要杰森离了迪克的视线范围他就会感到焦躁不安。两人一起手牵手去超市采购日用品，一起在厨房弄吃的，一起挤在沙发上看电影，最后再同一张床上相拥入睡，放佛一对相伴多年的普通爱侣，不曾有过分离。

然而迪克知道，即使两个人都默契地不主动提及，房间里的大象仍然存在着。在电影进度条走到一半的时候，迪克靠在杰森肩膀上，突然开口：“我知道你是为了什么回来，”他转过脸看向杰森，“你怨恨我们没能为你报仇，你应该的，但……”剩下的话仿佛被卡在了喉咙里，不知道该如何说出口。  
杰森平静地直视着前方的屏幕，仿佛什么都没听到，他甚至还抱着一碗爆米花。“我知道，拉撒路池之水使我重生，同时也让我充满愤怒，我在刺客联盟接受的严苛训练是关于如何快速杀人。”  
“我得明确地告诉你，迪基，我可不认同老家伙那套什么原则底线。有的人无可饶恕，这是我用死亡的代价得到的教训。哥谭的罪恶需要用罪恶去消灭。”  
迪克悄悄地抓上杰森的手臂，用力地，但杰森似乎仍无所察觉，继续说：“我已经走上了一条与你们不同的道路，你们阻止不了我，就像你们无法阻止我向毁掉我人生的小丑复仇。”  
“但是我看见了你。”  
这时杰森终于转过头与迪克眼神对视，“当我看见你时，我开始想起过去我那短暂人生中的美好片段，成为罗宾的那天曾经是我一生中最棒的一天，我们夜巡打击犯罪，试图偷开蝙蝠车，抢夺阿福做的小甜饼，还有在夜里干的那些傻事……”  
“当我知道小丑还活着的时候我很愤怒，为什么我的家人能仍然让那个杀害我的凶手好好活着，但是现在，我看见了你的记忆，你为我差点打死小丑，也几乎都要成功了，几乎，还有……很多事情。现在我知道了我的家人们仍然是在乎我的，所以我也愿意做任何事情，为我的家庭。”  
不管是过去的二代罗宾，还是现在的红头罩，他所求的只是一个家而已。  
听着杰森的话，迪克的眼睛渐渐睁大起来，他的心为最后一句话的隐含之意欢欣雀跃，他克制着自己尽量自然地将手伸过去与杰森十指紧扣，一开口却仍有掩饰不住的笑意：“所以我想我们是时候找个时间回庄园了，你应该要尝一下这些年来阿福的手艺又进步了，布鲁斯越老越固执了所以你要帮我把他按到餐桌边上让他按时吃晚餐，还有提姆，你真的应该见见他，他搜集了很多有关你的资料……”  
杰森静静地听着鸟妈妈的聒噪，不同意也不反对，只是轻轻地用力握了一下与迪克十指紧扣的手。  
“……我认为他们会为此高兴的。”迪克细数完他的计划，突然侧过身跨坐在杰森身上用力拥抱住他，杰森赶紧稳住怀中的爆米花碗，“还有，欢迎回家，小翅膀。”迪克在杰森耳边说。  
杰森在他背后慢慢露出一个微笑，“够了，”他说，“这就是我想要的全部。”

布鲁斯有些隐隐的预感，在他发现这段时间夜翼晚上的活动时间连续缩短了之后给难得联络的大儿子去了个电话，以布鲁斯的名义，对面居然没有像往常一样冷淡应付，甚至还主动答应要回庄园住几天，这可大大出乎蝙蝠侠的意料。  
还有之前大闹哥谭的红头罩也突然销声匿迹了，起初蝙蝠侠以为红头罩是潜伏起来谋划着搞更大的事情，但是几天过去了一点风声都没有，蝙蝠侠只能暂时搁下疑虑。  
然而，当蝙蝠侠在夜巡回来，看见自己的大儿子夜翼和那个失踪多日的危险人物红头罩手牵着手在蝙蝠洞里吃着小甜饼时，几天来的预感终于变成了眼前的现实，阿尔弗雷德甚至还在一旁递上了热茶。  
蝙蝠侠有些晕眩，他从高台跳下，大步流星地甩着披风向三个人走去，用蝙蝠侠最可怕的嗓音低吼着：“我需要一个解释！”  
背对着入口的夜翼被吓了一跳，旁边的红头罩抢先开了口：“你身手不减当年啊，布鲁斯。”然后他摘下头罩，露出没有带多米诺面具的真实容貌。  
看见那张脸的瞬间，蝙蝠侠底下的布鲁斯僵住了，他看见一匹健壮的黑狼缓缓走到他面前几步然后蹲坐下来定定地看着他，夜翼的豹猫也跑了过来，伸长身体用头去蹭黑狼的。这时阿尔弗雷德走了过来，掏出手帕擦了一下残留的泪水，低声对布鲁斯说道：“老爷，是杰森少爷，他真回来了。”  
巨大的震惊击中了布鲁斯，他久久盯着红头罩，后者装作镇定自若地继续喝着茶，只是黑狼焦躁的尾巴已经要晃出残影了，许久，蝙蝠侠生硬地扔出一句：“我需要检测血液样本……”  
但是迪克的主动碰触，阿尔弗雷德的眼泪，还有精神体的亲昵，这些无不在向布鲁斯证明同一个事实：眼前的人就是杰森•陶德，他曾经的罗宾，他的儿子。他只是想要自己亲手证明这一事实。  
当检测结果出现的瞬间，毫无疑问的完全匹配，不等布鲁斯发问，杰森开口解释起来：“拉尔斯•艾尔•古尔偷走了我的身体，用拉撒路池将我复活了。”  
“……但你现在成了红头罩，”布鲁斯摘下面罩，用锐利的目光盯着杰森，“你杀了许多人，你回来想要杀了小丑报仇，你已经和以前不一样了。”  
“因为我他妈的死过一次！我用生命为代价得到了这个教训，那就是有的人就不应该继续活在这个世界上，他们只要还活在这个世界上一秒，就会有更多的人受害！只有杀了他们，罪恶才会停止。你不愿意做这样的人，那就由我来，这是我选择的路。”杰森激动地喊着，先前归家的喜悦此刻被刺耳的话语浇得一干二净。  
“你走上了错误的道路……”布鲁斯想继续说着，却被杰森打断，“我只是做出了正确的选择！”他愤怒地大喊。  
迪克看形势不对，马上站到杰森和布鲁斯之间隔开两人，“嘿，嘿，嘿！我们没有必要搞成这个样子，杰森回到我们身边了，这是一件大喜事不是吗？”迪克一边伸出手挡在杰森面前一边在精神链接里拼命传递安抚的意图，“我们先不谈其他的事情行不行？”杰森看着已经没有自己高的迪克依然挡在自己面前试图保护他，好像一切都还是和以前一样……  
布鲁斯皱起眉头，杰森看见了，嘲讽地笑了一声：“懂了，这里不欢迎我，我这就走。”他转身大步离开，迪克用难过的眼神看了布鲁斯一眼，难以置信的说：“为什么你就不能简单地告诉他你很高兴他回来了？”然后转身去追离开的杰森。阿尔弗雷德也在一旁用不赞同的目光看着布鲁斯：“老爷，我不得不说您刚才的那些话对刚归家的杰森少爷来说一点帮助都没有。”  
布鲁斯盯着杰森和迪克离开的方向，沉默良久后低声道：“我只是想告诉他，就算他走上了错误的道路，我也会想方法帮助他回来……”他背过身，阿尔弗雷德清楚地看到他抬起手擦过脸颊。

最后杰森也没有离开韦恩庄园，迪克拼命地留住了他，而且迪克的精神力状态杰森也不放心离开他，两人像小时候那样一起一同住在迪克的房间。只是就餐时杰森会坐在离布鲁斯最远的位置，或者干脆避免同桌就餐。布鲁斯也识趣地没有贸然地主动与杰森谈话，两边一直相安无事。  
只是几天后，迪克要返回布鲁德海文，杰森也跟着他一起走。临行前两人在门口同阿尔弗雷德告别，布鲁斯从楼上走下来。杰森一看见布鲁斯便不自在地扭头左右看了两下，然后对迪克说：“我先走了。”便出了门。  
迪克对走过来的布鲁斯叹了口气，“你知道的，你们不可能一辈子这样互相躲避对方，”他直白地对布鲁斯说，“你应该对他更坦诚一点，告诉他你是他的家人，你爱他。”  
布鲁斯想说的却不是这件事，“你们重新链接了，”他肯定地说，“你们在一起了。”  
迪克一愣，想起来因为那天突发的混乱，这件事情并没有明确地被告诉过布鲁斯，“是的，我们在一起了。”他有些烦躁，为什么布鲁斯和他们永远关注的不是同一件事，“你想说什么，要我们断开链接吗因为他现在变‘坏’了？我得告诉你这是不可能的，以前你没有成功，现在也不会，我不会再让他走的。”迪克坚定地说。  
布鲁斯沉默了几秒钟，然后慢慢地说：“我想说的是……这次，好好看着他，别让他再次离开了。”他对链接的问题不置可否，就像当年那样。  
迪克有些惊讶，但最后他也只是简单地应下了：“我会的，我不会再弄丢我的向导第二次。”  
后来迪克在树底下找到了杰森，他的向导在抽着烟，准确的说是在盯着燃烧的烟头。看到迪克走过来，杰森迅速地掐灭了烟头，迪克走上来：“我还以为你会先走。”  
杰森皱了下眉，很快又舒展开：“我说过了我不会再走。”他拿起放在地上的背包，“走吧迪基，回家了额。”  
迪克笑了：“嗯，我们一起回家。”  
那个只属于他们两个的，小小的家。

“……醒醒迪基，你已经睡得够久的了，快起来。”迪克被人从睡梦中摇醒，睁开眼，看见他的向导有些无奈地看着他，迪克有些迷瞪瞪地问：“怎么了？”  
杰森有点被气笑了，他掀开迪克的被子，“你睡了快一天了，我折腾半天换床单你都没有醒，就算易感期再累也不能这个睡法，再睡你就要更傻了。”他催促着迪克，“快点去洗漱，我已经做好晚餐了。”  
迪克被赶进浴室的时候还有些迷茫，直到刷牙刷到一半他才完全清醒过来，他好像做了一个很长的梦，似乎大部分不是很愉快，是梦见了什么时候的事呢？  
他把牙刷放进另一个杯子里，循着香味一路走到客厅，他看见杰森围着围裙正从厨房把晚餐端出来，桌上两副餐具挨着放在一块。  
迪克想，够了，这就是我所要的一切了。  
  
番外：  
1   
杰森刚回家的时候提姆不在哥谭，他在少年泰坦忙着操心问题队友。等他回来的时候基本所有事情都已经尘埃落定，他因此逃过了一顿可能的挨打。  
提姆：……我并没有感到开心。

2  
杰森归家后的第一年圣诞，他送了布鲁斯礼物。布鲁斯打开一看，一本《说话的艺术》。  
布鲁斯：……

3  
迪克和杰森回到布鲁德海文之后，红头罩在布鲁德海文也有了安全屋，是他和迪克亲手一点点布置起来的。但是要记得关好窗，不然有时会飞进来一只小红鸟，或者一只大蝙蝠。  
关了窗也会。

4  
杰森的精神图景以前是韦恩大宅，复活之后一度不稳定，最后终于稳定下来变成他们亲手布置也是最长居住的安全屋的样子。迪克进去过，在墙上发现一张现实中没有的照片，是以前的韦恩大宅图景的照片。


End file.
